1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to nonvolatile memory, and more particularly, to a system embedding plural controller sharing nonvolatile memory.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
High-capacity flash memory cards have been embedded in mobile devices. One example of an embedded flash memory card is called a moviNAND. The moviNAND is an embedded NAND flash memory using a multi-media card (MMC) interface protocol.
When the moviNAND is embedded in a system, a processor accesses the embedded flash memory using the MMC interface protocol.